Heretofore, silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials have widely been applied to graphic arts processes. The above-mentioned graphic arts process comprises a step where an original's image having continuous tone is converted into a half-tone dot image, i.e., a step where the density variations in the original's continuous tone are converted into the congregation of half-tone dots each having an area proportionate to the above-mentioned density variations.
Heretofore, a half-tone dot image has been formed of an original in such a manner that the original has been photographed through a cross-line screen or a contact screen on a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material having hard-contrast photographic characteristics and the photographed light-sensitive material has then been developed.
For the purpose of providing an image with a hard-contrast characteristic, a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material has been contained with a compound such as hydrazine serving as the so-called contrast-increasing agent as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication) No. 56-106244/1981 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,167, further, the light-sensitive material has been added with silver halide grains capable of effectively promoting the contrast-increasing characteristics of the compound, or, a suitable combination of other photographic additives has been used, so that a desirable photographic light-sensitive material has been prepared. Such silver halide photographic light-sensitive material thus prepared has been certainly capable of serving as a stable light-sensitive material and obtaining a high contrast photographic image even if it is treated with a rapidly processable developing solution.
However, such silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials as those mentioned above have had the problem that sand-grain shaped or pin-point shaped fog, that is so-called black spot fog or pepper spot, when a continuous tone original has been converted into a half-tone dot image, so that the quality of the half-tone dot image has been damaged. For the purpose of solving this problems, therefore, there have often taken the measures of adding various types of stabilizers or inhibitors each having a hetero atom, or the like measures. These measures cannot always be effective to satisfy the purpose.